billyemandyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa:Red the Doctor Q.I/@comment-31195718-20170202140123/@comment-31195718-20170204163559
acho que o que eu fiz hoje realrmrnte deve ter 0iorado minha sugrestção mas eu não resistiora que eu vi que eu podia eu simplesmente fui em frente segui pra ver o que aconteçia ate perguntei pro peorlo e por math o que els achavam mas sabado realmente não é mesmo um dia comum e com isso me expus a muitos riscos hije,eu realemnte quero mostrar pro mundo que eu eastou arrependido mas todos me odeiam e me bloqueariam sópor sr queme eu sou ate mesmo wikis que eu nunca editie na vida fariam o mesmo eu realemnte ão tenho pra onde ir,não ha jeito mesmo,é basicamnet einutil ninguem nem me repsonde eu sou só um suario a mas que toodos ahcam que precisa ser eliminado por ser um inutil efustrar seus planos e não se encaixa na ordem da wikia devendo ser elimnado,ou de acordo com os hydras esterilizad ou ainda de acoerdo com muitos block infnito e ainda me investigam epatrulhe e por conts dormentes que é o que eu tenho mais de sobre embroa amiroa ja esteja desativad apor sempre anulando complestamnete suas ações,embora uma talvez nunca sejam desativadas,fundador inutil não mereçe ser fundador é o que eu lhes digo sou bsaicament eu inutil u em eferrei por me achar o tal quando nem cargo tinha alem do de usuario,norma comum simples e logo fui rabixdo a vandalo e troll quandeu nunca fui nada disso mina fanfic represnta a dor e minhas fnatsias onde eu torturo os outros e imagino coisas tipo eu torturando coringa por tudo que ele ja fez usando os perosnagens do cartoon no lugar d emim,voces,os usarios nroamsi comuns e avnçados com ou sme cargo,e o coringa todos lutando entre si pela wikia ou necsse caos o multiverso crtoon queja fez parte do da dc mas sse separou q uando trocarama editora ate hoje existe duas divsões ben 10 e classicos e atual idw pyublishing e boom estudoios sendoq ue aboom ja fez crossover com a dc assim como as meninas super podrosoas nova que no caos dveria ser publciad apeal boom ja fez crossover com os jovens ti~s em ação,como podem ver cheio demaetafora estrnahs como a corrupção e aids uma aprodiando aoutra quem é a vençedora e quem é poplago uma doença que s eoriginou dos macacos assim como afebre amarela uma das essoas qe estudoi isso era mais louca que o crnga por ter consumido tuod aquilo,o johhn doono cod canal o vicio,pree ja ter pegado asindrome do coringa e no one 7 a sindrome do junior enquanto eu ja estou parcialmente curdo oc ringa nuca tera cura pra sua loucura como podem ve ruma coisa reflete a outra tudo do mundo real sendo relfrletdio na ficçãoe ate mesmo na porpria realidade e vice versa sera que nção raciconam direto,é tudo uma questão de observalçõ comapração e absorção que pra tudo ha umprposito re que faemos noss proprio destino assim nunca podemos detemrinar nosso futuro pois cad apsicadaa lter alee logo maquinas do tempo evisões do futuro são mesmo inuteis nesse caso,a eai vemt natas teorias alguks ate memo de cosnpiração e que envolvem minha ajuda na corrupççãda wikipedia ao forneçer dados secretosrpa eles daqui pra wikia que nos deviamos do verdadirop fooco que é o que eu fiz na suw o lugr onde eu fui feito tudo que eu ja fiz ekm toda e qualqer wiki veio d elá voces são responsaveis portodas as minhs alçoes em todas as wikis voces criarema esse ser que eu sou,não eu tive esockha tive minhas chances eu fiz minhas escolhas que infelizmente não foram nada boas nçao poossso depender dos outros,,mas quando maio o topico explicando tudo maior a repsosta asim como a aior altura amior o tomboe maior o crime maior a puniçaõem caos extremos execução\exterilização assim como an dubalgemem espnahol finn esterilo jake,mas ma ssiso não vem ap cado agora afinal as minhas ações na suw forma muitas eu fiz omc que varios topicos inativos fossme fechados me sacrifiquei pra que os outros ão comentassme erecessem avido e,esmo asism inguem nem liga é basicamnet einutil tudo de bom que e ja fiz a jasper pode vençer o vegeta pode os desenhsos ão outros na diamnsão de titio avo um desenho surrelausta ou ainda na de super jail jasper poderia acabar com vegeta facil só precisaria uer asism comosmioky quartz acabaria com raiditz mas nnguem nem liga e se impota com isso tos dizem os ayijins são mis forfes,buuhu gioku black com vz de bob esponnja foi epico sem sombra de duvida,mas enfim é isos gente minh s contribuições incluem defnder usuario com o codinoemsenhor e e acabr com iso topcios antes que a wiki só fique com os iantivos eassim sem nda ah vousentir falts dos joguinhos de forum mas pelo menos havera os joguinhos de discussões,vire ES meo camunho andado spo falrta a outra metade agora afinal nã se muda da noite prodia ainda mais or que eu durmo e relmete tem coisas ue nunca mudam,se eu quis fazer hisyroria eu consegui mas infeluzmente foi do jeito errado e logo vai vim as vtaçõw que i não adultero e isso vl pros julgamenos e eu não cafgizo ninguem pra me defender apeas lhes apresento a verdade,fiue contra quem atlve pudesse ser um alaido e assim agnhei mis inmigo como arth disse,ate mesmo usuarios queeu fiz me ovbdecerem por chantagem ja se voltram contara mim,po motivos que eu nçao podsos revelar pois traraia cosequncias muito longas,e é cansativo escrevr esses tpopcisos uper lonogs ams enfm eu ja fiz coisas boas na suw sim,lei essa resposa com muita atenção leia nas entrelinhas que voces vão entender meus amigos agora lhes vrejo mais tarde assim qyue repsonderei no topio com tudo refletindo na fanfic !